Of Snakes and Toads
by FreudTastic
Summary: When Toad Man finds a way out of his sewers, what will he find? A sworn archenemy... or a passionate lover? SnakexToad Oneshot. I do not own Megaman or any of its characters. Rated T for suggestive adult themes.


**Ok, something that annoys me here is that wherever I look, I can't find the ORIGINAL Robot Masters, only the stupid NetNavis! So why can't the supervisors or w/e of this site fix it so there's the ability to choose from the original Mega Man Robot Masters and not just the .EXE versions?**

**Anyhow, here be my One-shot about my favorite Robot Master from Mega Man III, and my least favorite one from Mega Man IV; Snake Man and Toad Man.**

* * *

Toad Man sighed as he sat alone in his underground sewer, just looking at the sewage water floating by. He's been feeling sort of depressed lately, but he didn't know why. It all seemed illogical for him, since robots shouldn't have "hearts" or "emotions" according to his creator; Dr. Wily. But then again, when was the last time he actually _listened_ to that German-accented madman? He did the things he wanted on his own accord, since Wily literally abandoned him in the sewers so he could "focus better on his genial plans". Toad Man believed he was dumped here so Wily could be ridded of his stupidity and clumsiness, as he himself admitted he was sort of dumb and clumsy. He finally stood up and began to walk along the sewer platforms, croaking slightly ever so often when he sighed.

"Somehow… there _must_ be something better than this place…" he sighed and croaked as he stopped to look up towards a sewer lid. "There _**has**_ to be…" he figured that the sewer lid had to be of some weak material, so his Rain Flush could easily take care of that. Though that could damage the sewers around him, and he did not want the place to collapse above him. He decided to jump up to it, and so he did, his flexible robot legs managing to propel his weight upwards as he leaped between ladders and platforms as he ascended slowly but safely to the top. As he finally reached the top of it, he was panting slightly, but smiling a bit. He clutched his fist, and punched at the lid as it was forced open, a beam of sunlight shining down into the dark sewers. He was slightly blinded by the sun, but then managed to crawl up the hole. He had ended up in a rain forest, somehow, and he scratched his head a bit as he realized it.

_How the hell did I get here?_ He thought for himself as he looked around. The trees were tall and filled with vegetation, and there were exotic flowers on the ground. Toad Man was slightly curious as he picked one up and sniffed it. He smiled a bit as the sweet scent filled his scent sensors. _Wherever this is, the flowers smell nice._ He laid down the flower on the ground, and decided to look around awhile, jut hopping around and looking at the sceneries. _Wow, whoever live here sure has a taste for exotic plants! I mean, look at all this! Palm trees, flowers all over the place! Man, this is a place for a king!_ He thought silently as he kept on jumping. He saw a small fly robot, and suddenly remembered he was sort of hungry. A small slit opened just below his eyes, as his mouth and tongue were revealed, before the tongue shot out like a bullet from a rifle, grabbing the fly robot and snatching it into his mouth, as he began chewing on it.

"Mmm-mm! Even the flies here have a slightly exotic taste!" he said while the crunching of metal was heard in his mouth before he swallowed the chewed fly robot, licking his lips before shutting his mouth slit. "Ok, so what would I do while being here? Maybe inspect the surroundings a bit more?" he kept on wondering and looking around, but didn't notice a slight hiss and a snake-looking tail slither its way into one of the trees. Toad Man sat down on a rock, wondering about what to do now. He held his head with one hand while supporting himself by holding his other hand on his knees.

"Let's see here; as far as I know, I am somewhere in the middle of a rain forest, with no living robots but fly robots as far as I've seen it… and a really blistering heat!" he felt himself sweat slightly, which was weird because he was a robot, and everyone knows that robots can't sweat. But he was sweating, nevertheless, and somehow it felt relaxing and cooling. But he knew it was something bad, and he had to get some shelter from the heat. "Let's see here…" he began to look around for some shade, and soon found it in the form of a cave. It wasn't so deep, but it was enough for him and at least three more to fit in. Gladly, he hopped over to it, and slowly managed to walk in and sit down. He relaxed as the cooling feeling hit his circuits, which registered stillness. Smiling, Toad Man leaned back onto the wall of the cavern, crossing his arms behind his head. He felt like nothing could go wrong now, and he just let his eyes close and his systems temporarily went offline.

* * *

After a quick nap, Toad Man woke up. But the difference here was that he was not in the same cave he had gone into a few hours ago. He had been moved by something. Or… some_one_. Toad Man was slightly nervous now, as he had no idea what could be lurking in these jungle caves, and he knew even less about the dangers about being alone in a jungle.

"W-Where am I?" he asked himself before standing up, looking around. "I-I'm not where I was before… t-this isn't the cave I took a nap in!" he looked around again to try and find something recognizable, but he found nothing. "I-I got to get out of here!" with this only thought in his head, Toad Man began to jump and run through the cave, desperately looking for an exit. He jumped through the tunnels, ran through small hallways covered in ivy, and even tried to reach up to a hole in the ceiling, but failed miserably. He was really desperate, and felt his receptors register fear, as it ran through his metallic spine in the thought of that he would never get out of here alive. Suddenly, as he ran through a tunnel filled with glowing mushrooms, the ground under him collapsed, and as he gasped in surprise, he was sent tumbling into darkness, hitting the ground a few times in the progress. After he finally landed, he fell hard on his stomach, his face being in the dirt. He felt it was hopeless now. There was no way out of this mess, and he had put himself into it. His desperation now made his eyes simulate tears as he cried slowly in fear and despair.

"W-Why have I put myself into this…" he sobbed for himself and just buried his face into the cold dirt, the cool sensation hitting his forehead. "I-I shouldn't have fallen asleep… I-I shouldn't even had gone out of the sewers… w-why? Why did this happen to me?" he felt that there was nothing in the world that could comfort him now, as he felt it was too useless to try and escape now. He cried more and more in his loneliness, until he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Why so sad?" a voice hissed in a slightly seducing manner. "You have me by your side…" Toad Man was slightly intimidated of the voice, and turned to see the one Robot Master he had least hoped to meet; Snake Man. He had spread fear into Toad Man's body more than once, and now, he was merely a centimeter away from him, holding his shoulder and hissing into his ear, if he now have had one. Why was he afraid of him? Maybe it was because his design was that of a snake, and the fact that toads were prey animals of snakes was far too imprinted into his mind chip to be removed. Toad Man was now in absolute dread of what the venomous robot would have in mind, and slightly backed away from him.

"N-No… s-stay away from m-me!" he stammered a bit. "N-No! G-Go away!" Snake Man, however, seemed to care less about the mumbling toad's requests, and simply moved closer to Toad Man, backing him up into a corner. "N-NO!" this made Toad Man move from retreat to attack, as he leaped onto Snake Man, punching his face with all his might and sending him staggering backwards. Snake Man simply extended his bifurcated tongue and licked the bruise clean before smirking like the serpent he was.

"Mmmmmm… feisty dinner, huh? I love it…" Snake Man hissed and once again got up to Toad Man. The now furious toad charged again and tried to punch Snake Man, but this time, the snake's reflexes gave him the upper hand, as he dodged the blow and grabbed the other Robot Master's fist in his own. He then brought Toad Man over his head, lifting him and smashing him into the ground. Toad Man gasped in pain as his back hit the cave floor, and with this, he gave up. He realized that Snake Man was too great as an opponent, and whatever he had in mind, he was sure that he would not survive it. Tears once again welled up in his eyes, and he just closed them to not look on the hideous snake robot. Snake Man just chuckled, grabbed Toad Man by the leg and dragged him off. Toad Man kept crying as Snake Man dragged him off. He did not want to die now, and certainly not like this. He just wanted to open his eyes and wake up in his sewer, imagining this had never happened. But now, it was happening.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?" he sobbed and looked up as Snake Man dumped him near what looked like an underground lake. "I-I haven't d-done anything…" Snake Man silenced the blabbering toad by putting his tail over his mouth, hushing at him.

"Sssshhhh… silent." He hissed, with a somewhat nice attitude. He smiled at Toad Man. This was the first time he had seen the snake robot smile at anyone. And not that hideous smirk he had, but a normal, friendly smile. "Now, what I am about to tell you, you must not tell any of the other Robot Masters. Understood?" Toad Man heard Snake Man's request, and began to wonder. What was it that Snake Man was going to tell him? Anyhow, he nodded slowly.

"O-Ok, Snake Man. I won't tell anyone, promise." He said confidently. This brought another gentle smile from the serpent, as he knelt down in front of Toad Man and gently fondled his cheek with his right hand. Toad Man managed to smile back as Snake Man gently stroked his face, and for some reason, he felt like he wanted to hug him. But that would be so wrong! Or… would it?

"Good, my little toad…" Snake Man hissed pleasantly. "Now, get into the spring…" what Toad Man had thought was a lake was actually an underground hot spring, and he could feel the steam boiling up from it as he stretched out his hand and felt it move upwards. Toad Man had never bathed in hot water, but as he put down his feet and splashed about a bit, it actually felt nice. He smiled a bit, and slowly, he lowered his legs into it, gasping a bit as the hot sensation ran up his entire body, as if all his joints had been newly oiled. No wonder Snake Man was always the calmest of the Robot Masters, if he had found a place like this to relax in! Toad Man then lowered down his body into the steaming spring, and a long, loud sigh of pleasure was heard as he got down into it.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh……… this is soooooo good…" he said as he leaned to the edge of the pool, simply relaxing and letting the heat of the water surround his body. Snake Man hissed with a different tone now, one that Toad Man had not heard before. It was a hiss of lust. Snake Man was so enjoying just looking at the toad robot being in the hot waters, being totally relaxed and pleasured. Snake Man licked his lips a bit before he too lowered himself into the waters, sighing in relief as well before looking over at Toad Man.

"I found this place not long ago, I tell ya. And it's been pure heaven ever since…" he said with a smile, as he saw Toad Man smile back.

"I could tell, Snake Man! This feels so good, I never want to leave this place!" he chuckled slowly, and this made Snake Man chuckle as well. He decided to try if he could up the ante, and moved closer to Toad Man, moving his arms up to the edge. "Erm, Snake Man? What you doing?" Toad Man inquired.

"Nothing, my silly little toad boy…" Snake Man chuckled lowly, before one of his arms held around Toad Man. "Now, this is where I tell you about what I wanted to tell you so many times, but never had the chance to…" Toad Man was suddenly tense as Snake Man said this, and wondered what he possibly would say. But for some reason, he felt that it would all be okay in the end. He nodded slowly, and held an arm on top of Snake Man's arm.

"O-Ok, Snake Man. You can tell me whatever you want…" he said with a nervous smile. Snake Man smiled again, and now, he pounced onto Toad Man without warning, being on top of him in a moment's notice. Straddling down on his knees, he placed himself in Toad Man's lap, their hips grinding against each other and their chests rubbing up against themselves. Snake Man was absolutely silent, but to Toad Man, this was a whole new sensation, one that had absolutely no limits of satisfaction. Moaning slightly from the experience, he felt his arms being held gently by the snake robot's firm hands, and that slender, bifurcated tongue running along his cheek and face was absolute ecstasy for his circuits. He saw how Snake Man was grinding his hips gently but lustfully against his own, and he silently cursed the fact that they were only robots, or he would have a record hard erection right now. Soon enough, Snake Man moved his head closer to Toad Man's, and whatever he had in mind now, Toad Man felt that it would be better than all the things he already did put together.

"Well, my pretty little Toad Man…" he smirked with lust, and looked deeply into Toad Man's yellow eyes with his own blood red ones. "I love you…" and then, his lips locked together with Toad Man's, as the now confused toad received his first, passionate kiss of his life. Moaning more from this even more pleasant experience, he slowly began to get the hang of it, and kissed Snake Man back as his lips moved against Snake Man's own, making both of the Robot Masters moan in delight. Snake Man's tongue slowly parted Toad Man's lips open a bit more, as it slipped into his mouth and caressed it from the inside, as well as stroking against Toad Man's slightly fatter tongue. Toad Man moaned as well, and slowly began to insert his tongue as well into Snake Man's mouth, as both robotic tongues now were caressing and licking their partner's mouths and faces. Soon enough, however, the kiss ended after what seemed like an eternity, and a small string of what seemed to be spit still connected their mouths until it broke. Snake Man instantly moved up to Toad Man, giving his chest an affectionate nuzzle. Toad Man smiled at Snake Man, holding his arms around him.

"Well… I think I love you too, Snake Man…" Toad Man confessed. "You and I are both reptile robots, you know? And… I just think we fit together, you know? I hope that we will get to spend each moment we have together…"

"Me too, my little love toad…" Snake Man replied with a smile, kissing Toad Man's chest. "We will be together… I promise." And with this, he and Toad Man got out of the hot spring, and they both felt refreshed and relieved, finally being able to confess their feelings for each other as both of them felt the same about the other one. "Now, you want to sleep with me here? I got a nice home near this place, and I got a bed for two…" Toad Man seemed to like the idea, as he croaked happily and let his fat tongue lick Snake Man's cheek. "Haha! I'll take it as a yes!" Snake Man laughed a bit before the two of them went to Snake Man's place.

* * *

It was not far off, really, though they had to resurface from the underground cavern through a passage that Toad Man almost got stuck in. As they got up, Toad Man was awed at Snake Man's place. It looked like a Chinese garden, filled with ivy, dahlias, and other exotic plants and flowers.

"Whoa! What is this place?" he exclaimed, being impressed at the designs and the decorations. Snake Man felt himself blush a bit as Toad Man was clearly impressed of his house.

"Well, this is my summer place…" he chuckled slightly. "I usually reside up in Snake Tower, you know? But here, I go when Dr. Wily doesn't order me around do much, and where I can just relax and listen to all the nice sounds…" he sighed in relief and sat down on one of the bean bags he had near a low table. Toad Man mimicked his moves, and sat down on a bean bag near Snake Man. "You know something, Toad Man? I think that… even if we are robots… we are still partly human."

"Really?" asked Toad Man, raising one of his eyebrows. Snake Man nodded.

"Mhm…" he said confidently. "Because you were moaning like crazy when I was pleasing you…" he smirked and chuckled. Now it was Toad Man who began blushing as his green cheeks turned slight pink. "Well, the night isn't getting any younger… let's go to sleep, Toad Man…" he stood up, but then he felt Toad Man grab his arm. "What is it, Toad Man?"

"Please, Snake Man…" he begged. "C-Could you do something for me?" Snake Man wondered what Toad Man wanted, and sat down again.

"What?" he inquired. Toad Man smiled, and kissed Snake Man again, as he was a bit surprised and backed off with a smirk. "Wanna kiss again, eh? Well, Heheee… why didn't you tell me that?" he chuckled, and grabbed Toad Man again before passionately kissing his lips again, with tongue and all. Toad Man moaned in utter bliss as he began kissing Snake Man back, but this time, his hands began to move along Snake Man's slender body, down to his hips, where he began to caress him. Snake Man began to lowly hiss in delight, and also grabbed around Toad Man's thick hips, caressing him back. Toad Man then had an idea, and looked over to Snake Man's tail, which was wriggling in delight as it registered what Snake Man felt now.

"Your tail…" he managed as they broke the kiss. "Give me your tail…" Snake Man nodded, and brought it up to Toad Man's face. "I-I want to suck it…" Snake Man was now confused. Why did Toad Man want to suck his tail? Was it because he wanted to give Snake Man some sort of replacement of a blowjob? Whatever it was, Snake Man nodded.

"Whatever you wish…" he said, as he forced his tail into Toad Man's mouth. Toad Man gagged a bit, but then managed to hold it inside his mouth, sucking on it slowly while stroking it. Snake Man smiled as he felt some degree of pleasure from this, and began to stroke along Toad Man's chest as he sucked his tail. Moaning, Toad Man managed to fit more of the tail inside his throat, now sucking more of it. Snake Man let out a hiss of ecstasy, his tongue tickling Toad Man's chest a bit. This however threw Toad Man out of focus, and he began to gag a bit as Snake Man's tail suddenly hit the back of his throat. Gasping for air, Toad Man tried to show Snake Man to pull out his tail. Snake Man quickly did so, and the toad robot drew heavy, long breathes for air.

"S-Sorry…" he said as he regained his breath. "I-I was just… sorta distracted as your tongue tickled me…" Snake Man nodded, and stroked Toad Man's cheek to make him feel better. He smiled a bit, and licked Snake Man's hand. "Thanks, Snaky…" Snake Man giggled a bit as he heard this new nickname, and nodded at Toad Man.

"No problemo…" he chuckled. "Now, let's get to sleep." He and Toad Man got into his Master Bedroom, and they both sort of giggled as they laid next to each other.

"Night, Toad Man…" Snake Man smirked, licking Toad Man's cheek.

"Night, Snake Man." Toad Man said back, caressing Snake Man's hips a bit before both of them curled around each other, holding each other tight as they slept. They may be robots, but they had emotions. And the strongest of them now, was love.


End file.
